Reviviendo recuerdos
by motoko simbelmyne
Summary: Caminando en una calle silenciosa. Refleccionando. Recordando. Les aseguro que la historia no es tan mala como el summary, eso creo. One shot, Nejisaku.


Hola! Como están.

Bueno, Aquí vengo con un nuevo Nejisaku.

No se si el fic será de sus gusto, pero al estar probando un nuevo estilo de narración, espero sus reviews, aunque no les guste ¬¬, aunque mejor si les gusta n.n.

Es cortito, eso lo advierto. n.n

**Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes**

"Reviviendo recuerdos"

Volteo nuevamente. Observo la tranquila y vacía calle y luego, bajando la mirada de ojos turquesa, continúo su camino.

Detestaba el silencio y a la vez lo adoraba. Cuando ningún sonido perturbaba las nubladas tardes de Konoha, luego de sus entrenamientos con Tsunade-sama los recuerdos tomaban vida. Cada paso, cada murmullo, cada palabra, cada mirada…

Repitió en su mente esta última palabra y volteo una vez. Tras algunos pasos volteo otra vez, y luego otra, y mas tarde otra.

Pero el no estaba allí.

¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

Sakura reanudo su interminable camino con un largo y cansado suspiro.

Había sido solo una misión. Un par de semanas. Habían sido unas cuantas riñas y otras cuantas frases amables, innecesarias… algunas miradas…

Su mirada. La joven recordó con una extraña sensación de desasosiego en su estomago la inexpresiva y encantadora mirada opalina.

Se detuvo otra vez. Pero esta vez no se volteo. Simplemente cerró los ojos y escucho.

El sonido del viento se transformo en el rumor de miles de hojas bailando entre si. No tardo en oír los disimulados y ausentes saltos entre las ramas. Finalmente una brisa húmeda golpeo su espalda reavivando la sensación de estar siendo vigilada.

Pero ella sabia que no solo la vigilaba.

Si bien _el _iniciola misión viéndola solo como una ninja mas, nadie supo cuando a comenzó protegerla.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Neji Hyuga la protegía?

La extraña sensación subió a su pecho y lo oprimió. Sintió dolor. Sakura se pregunto porque aquello no ocurría cuando pensaba en Sasuke, porque la sensación de molestia no pasaba de ser eso. Una molestia.

Sabía la respuesta, pero no se atrevía a aceptarlo.

No podía enamorarse de _el._

Se llevo la mano al pecho y se sorprendió de sentirla húmeda. Miles de gotas cayeron a través de su piel despertándola de su transe. Durante unos segundos desconoció el origen de aquel frió, pero luego lo supo. Llovía.

Levanto la mirada y se sintió desfallecer de pronto.

-¿Neji?-

Allí estaba. Con su arrogante postura, las manos descansando a sus lados, seguras, confiadas. Las ropas de entrenamiento empapadas. Los cabellos caían pesadamente sobre su rostro. Y su rostro…La medico sintió la curiosidad de buscar mas allá de los blancos ojos fijos en ella… ¿Qué le diría? ¿Alguna ironía? O quizás solo la saludaría. De cualquier forma, no diría lo que ella esperaba que dijese…pero… ¿que quería que dijese?

El genio Hyuga adivino la ansiedad en los ojos de la joven frente a el. Sakura se percato.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto bajando la cabeza avergonzada y nerviosa.

-vuelvo a casa- respondió indiferente

-si-Sakura hablo en voz baja, como diciéndoselo a si misma-debería hacer lo mismo-

Neji la contemplo un instante con oculto interés y continuo su camino. A los pocos metros la miro.

-te acompaño-

Sakura devolvió una mirada sorprendida y confundida.

-eso si quieres- agrego calmado.

Ella corrió hasta llegar a su lado – gracias-

Los ninjas caminaron juntos bajo la lluvia. Disfrutando la compañía y el silencio, del frescor de la tarde húmeda. Creando nuevos recuerdos para revivir más adelante.

Porque no solo Sakura revivía sus recuerdos.

Una vez sola en su cuarto Sakura se sentó en la cama y permaneció asi. Inmóvil. La ropa seca y una manta devolvían al cuerpo el calor que la lluvia le había robado.

Esbozo una sonrisa y cerro los ojos para revivir su ultimo recuerdo.

El suave roce de los labios, el calido aliento y la delicada fuerza con que el poseedor del byakugan la atrajo hacia si contestaron todas sus dudas haciéndose presente tan vivamente como minutos antes.

Ella amaba a Neji.

Se acostó y recordó feliz la severa mirada opalina.

Neji la amaba también.

Fin

Bien, espero que les haya gustado.

Esto lo escribí bajo la influencia de Ray Bradbury, eso explica quizás lo extraño del texto y el exceso de puntos. XD

Espero sus reviews y gracias por leer mi intento de historia n.n

Cuidense!


End file.
